Saving Starscream
by mrcooler41
Summary: The autobots and the new autobot Blackarachnia try to save starscream which turns into a series of events.


Saving Starscream

It was a normal day in Detroit while Optimus and Blackarachnia was playing in the woods. "You'll never catch me!" Blackarachnia yelled to Optimus. "We'll see about that BA." Optimus yelled back. They were doing this for about an hour before they heard a scream in the woods. They looked through the bushes to see Starscream getting raped by MM and female Blitzwing! They started to walk away but Starscream seen them and yelled out "You two better come help me or I will make you wish you were never born!" They looked at each other knowing that they have to help their friend. They tried to quickly make a plan but before they could get out there they were gone! "Where did they go!?" BA yelled to Optimus. I don't know but I think we better find them, and quick! "You're right, we need to find him before they kill him." "And I think I know where they're headed." Optimus said as he spotted them running away with Starscream on their back. "They're going to their base." Optimus said as he grabbed her hand and began to run after them.

Meanwhile…At the Sumdac Tower, "I wonder what Optimus and Blackarachnia are up to." Sari said to bee but he wasn't really listening, he was to caught up in his movie. "BEE!" She screamed to get his attention. "W..What?" Bee said startled. "I wonder if Optimus and Blackarachnia are okay.". "I don't know but I think they can handle themselves" Bee said as he was trying to watch the movie. "I hope you're right." She said worriedly.

Blackarachnia and Optimus have been running for about thirty minutes when finally they come up on this small shack-like building. "I wonder if their in there Optimus?". "We'll find out in a minute." Optimus sent BA to sneak in there since she is smaller. "Listen if you get into any trouble you yell for me ok." "Ok" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Optimus blushed a little when she did this. She went inside and hid behind a couch. The female Blitzwing came in and BA got as low as she could so she wouldn't be seen. She heard her talking to Starscream and she didn't see him until she looked to the other side of the building. She seen that he has tied and gagged. He saw her and tried to keep quiet so she wouldn't be seen. "How many of your friends are there!". "I will never tell you, you Decepticon scum." She slapped him as hard as she could, then asked again. "How many are there!". "I will never break!" BA decided to leave at that point. She snuck out while her back was turned. She ran to Optimus to tell him what she saw. "The female Blitzwing was in there trying to break him.". "Thank you BA now all we got to do is wait". "Wait for what?". "Wait for the other one to get here". She didn't try to question him again cause she knew he had a good plan.

Back at the Sumdac Tower…The movie had just ended and Optimus and Blackarachnia wasn't back yet and both of them had began to worry. "Bee I'm starting to worry about them". "I know me too, I think we need to go try to find them.". "I think not" Prowl said from the doorway. "Why not?!, they could be in trouble." "they can take care of themselves" He said as he walked away. "Come on we're leaving Sari". "But…he said…" "I know what he said but I think they're in trouble" "Ok Bee I'm coming".

Optimus and Blackarachnia have been waiting for about three hours when they heard a noise behind them. "Who is that Optimus?" "I think it's her" He said as he studied where the noise came from. Sure enough she came walking through the brush just a couple of feet away from them. She didn't see them but that was too close for comfort. They watched as she went into the house. Optimus' idea was to throw a concussion grenade in there and while they was disorientated they would run in there and get him. "BA hand me one of your grenades" "What?!, but that would hurt him" "It's a lot better than being killed isn't it?" "Well, yeah it is" "Ok then hand me one". She handed him one and he threw it in the building, when it exploded him and BA both ran inside and grabbed Starscream before they even seen them.

Bee and sari had followed Optimus and BA's footsteps to a small building and as they got there they saw MM and a female Blitzwing stumbling out of the building he tried to drive away but MM was already in front of him. "Sari RUN!" She open the door and ran into the woods but she stopped to watch and she what they were going to do with her best friend. She sat in horror as they started trying to get him to tell them where the autobot base is. But Bee was trained to not break no matter what they do to him. Sari started running back to base to tell Optimus.

Back at base Optimus checked to see if Starscream was okay. "Scream you alright?" Yeah I'm fine, but why did you throw a grenade in there on me!?" "It was the only way I could think of saving you where we would all get out." "That makes sense,but that still hurt" "I know and I'm sorry but all I was trying to do was help". "I know and thank you for saving me I owe you one" "You're welcome, and where is everyone at?" "They're out back" said BA coming back from where everyone is at. "But I didn't see Bee or Sari out there". About that time Sari ran inside and started screaming. "Sari whats wrong!?" "theytookbeeandtheretryingtom akehimtellwherethebaseisat!" "What?" "I can't understand you you're talking too fast" Sari tried to calm down and tried to explain it again "They took Bee and there trying to make him tell where the base is at." "Where was you guys!?" "We was in the woods looking for you guys and we found this small building and MM and a female Blitzwing grabbed him and started trying to make him tell where the base is. "We need to go get him." Optimus said as everyone was coming back inside. "what's happening Optimus Rachet said as he come inside. "Bee has been captured and we need to help him" "I told them not to leave" Prowl said under his breath where not one would hear him. Everyone was heading to the small building that Optimus and Blackarachnia had found earlier but on the way was stopped by Isaac Sumdac. "what do you need professor?" asked Optimus. "I overheard about what happened with Bumblebee, and I think I can help." "How can you help us?" BA asked questionably. "I think I've invented A new robot that will be so fast that they will see just a blur" Isaac said proudly. "what is this robots name and where is he" " His name is blurr and he is right inside, come with me"

Back at the small building…."How many of your friends are there!?" MM yelled to Bumblebee. But Bee couldn't talk because he was gagged. MM took out the gag and heard what he had to say. "Maybe if I didn't have a gag in my mouth I could talk" "Where are they!?" "I will never tell!" MM put the gag back in his mouth. "I guess we need to figure out ourselves" MM said as her and the female Blitzwing went out the door. They were headed to where all the other Decepticons were.

By this time the autobots were headed to get Bee They were almost there when they heard a loud explosion. "What in Cybertron was that!?" Rachet yelled out in surprise. "I don't know but I think we need to find out" Optimus said to everyone. But by the time they decided to go Blurr was already heading back. "It was just a controlled explosion, nothing to worry about" "You are useful" Optimus told Blurr in acceptance. They had come up on the building but they was no sign of the Decepticons. "Maybe they left" Sari said in wonderment. "Maybe, but we can't take any chances""Blurr head in there and see if they are in there". "Why me?". "You're the fastest and smallest bot here" "Ok" Blurr said as he started sneaking in the building. He ran inside as fast as he could then came back out. "Bee is in there but no sigh of anyone else" "How do you know it's bee" Sari said questionably "He's black and yellow and he's tied and gagged". Sari just turned away mad at the new bot. "Then I guess we can just go get him cause I don't think it's a trap cause Blurr went in there and nothing happened" Optimus said as he headed toward the building. When he got to Bee he was asleep. He shook Bee to wake him "Bee wake up". "Optimus!, am I glad to see you" "I know Bee but we got to get out of here" "Then what are we waiting for, lets go". Him and Bee ran out of the building and when they got back to the other bots Sari hugged Bee with tears in her eyes "I thought I lost you Bee!" "Don't worry I'm here now Sari". Sari started to cry because she realized how close she come to losing him. "We need to get out of here before they come back" Optimus said trying to rush them. And all the bots transformed and headed back to base. But it was late and Bee decided to bring Sari back home. By the time they got back Sari had fallen asleep. Bee transformed but he did so where he wouldn't hurt her. He easily put her in bed and tucked her in. He sat there too because he knew that he did come close to never seeing her again, but he promised that he would keep her safe forever and he will never break that promise.

When the Decepticons got back to the building Bumblebee wasn't there! "Where is he!?" screamed MM. "Wait I know where we can get the information we're looking for" The female Blitzwing said as she seen Sari's footprint. MM smiled as she noticed the print too. "Lets go" She said as the transformed and headed toward the tower. When they got there they seen Sari asleep in her bed and Bee sitting next to her, he must've fell asleep. "We need to quietly get her where she don't wake up and wake him up" MM said as she picked her up slowly where she wouldn't wake her up.

The next morning Bee woke up and Sari was no where to be seen! He looked everywhere to find her but she was gone. "Sari where are you!?" Bee quickly transformed and drove to base as fast as he could. When he got there everyone had just woke up. "Guys have you seen Sari!?" It took them a minute to answer back because they where still asleep. "No Bee we haven't seen her, what happened" "Well last night I brought her to her house and when I woke up she was gone and I couldn't find her" "It couldn't be the Decepticons could it?" Said Bulkhead questionably. "It could've been and if it was she is in trouble" "We need to find her!" yelled Bee in panic. "We will Bee don't worry.

Back at the building sari woke up to fin herself in a cage. "Where am I!?" she said surprised. "Your in a cage" MM said coming through the door. "What do you want?" "I want to know where the autobot base is". "I will never tell you that!" "Oh well I guess your friend Bumblebee won't have to good of a day" "What are you going to do to Bee!?" "Oh nothing much just rip every part of him off his body" "FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" Sari said crying

The autobots were trying to figure out a plan but had no ideas. It was late so they decided to set out to get her tomarrow. The next morning when Optimus woke up he felt different and a lot shorter he got up and looked in the mirror and he was human! He quickly woke all the other bots and they were human too. They all sat and stared at each other in shock. "Optimus what happened" Prowl finally said. "I don't know Prowl, I can't image how this happened" Then suddenly they heard a bang in the front of the building. They all went to the door and what they saw put then in shock. Outside the door was MM, the female Blitzwing, Lugnut, Shockwave, and Megatron! "I thought we killed Megatron, Optimus!" "Me too, I don't know how he survived the crash". "Oh this eeps getting better, not it will be easier to kill you" Megatron said as he started walking toward the autobots. MM and the female blitzwing had a evil smile on their face as they stared walking toward them too. Then suddenly Bee heard Sari scream out from behind the Decepticons. "SARI!" Bee screamed out trying to get to her, but the other autobots were stopping him knowing he would get crushed. "I have to save her!" "Bee you will get crushed" Optimus said holding him back. Bee quit struggling knowing they will never let him through.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and all of a sudden all the decepticons fell to the ground. Optimus wandered what had happened then it hit him. "EMP!" "But who set it off?". Then he seen Isaac walking toward them. "Did you set off that EMP professor?" "Yes I did, I also turned you all into humans". "But how did you know?" Bee said questionably. "I was watching the whole time, I seen them take Sari last night but I tried to say in the shadows and my plan worked" "What exactly was your plan professor?" "To turn you into humans so you wouldn't be effected by the EMP and set it off at the right time to disable all the Decepticons." "We are very thankful for you professor" "Anytime Optimus". Bee ran up to Sari and got her out of the cage and made sure she was okay. "Sari are you okay, your not hurt are you?" "No I'm fine" Sari said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bee I had to tell them where this place was or they would have hurt you!" "Sari you did the right thing" Bee said as he suddenly kissed her. Sari face turned red as she blushed. "Bee, I love you" "I love you to Sari" Bee said as he started to blush. "You know you will be human for the next two hours you two can go have fun" Optimus said as he hugged BA. "I think we should put these Decepticons in the lake" Bulkhead said "We'll have to wait until we turn back into humans" Optimus said as he and BA headed inside. "And I think I know the perfect way to spend that time" he said to BA. "Lets go" she said to Optimus as she strated to drag him inside.

"You can always help yourself but helping others is always the right thing to do"

-Optimus Prime


End file.
